


Toys

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Giriko won't do anything nice for Justin unless it benefits him too, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, This Is Proof, Toy show?, age gap, behold one of the few fics they are both too horny, can't keep up like they used too, i guess, it's weird - Freeform, its usually one or the other but here they're both filthy, old man problems, some mentions of ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Certainly a smart boy like you knows how to use this, but I can teach you if not. Maybe then we can finally get all your endless fucking energy worn out.”
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I never give an age for Justin in this and by the end of the manga he's 18 so underage might not apply here, but I wanted to make sure I gave good warning for the fact that their age gap is highlighted and sexualized here, please read with discretion. 
> 
> Anyway I got a zine recently just filled with nothing but sexy priests because surprise that's what I do with my life and I decided for once I wanted to try having Justin be (almost) shamelessly into sex, especially with the whole hormonal teenager joke.

Justin had been far too cranky and uptight when they had met, hell even when they started dating. He was ‘above’ sex and wasn’t interested in such things, he had no interest and no matter how interested Giriko got he never batted an eye at it. It took forever for Giriko to convince him to spread his legs and get fucked senseless into the sheets, but once he did and Justin felt his body convulse and go limp with an orgasm that he was fucked all the way through by a far too excited Giriko… well… he was a lot more interested in things.

Not to say Giriko had a problem with that at all, Justin was far too sexy and any excuse to touch him Giriko would take. Having pretty much free reign to fuck the horomonal teenager whenever he wanted was a goddamn blessing, getting to know that everyone’s loving altar boy was sucking his dick behind closed doors and breaking his uptight rules just for Giriko was such an ego boost he could barely handle it. Everyone already hated Giriko at this godforsaken school for how much he had ‘corrupted’ their precious death scythe, he could only imagine how upset they’d be seeing Justin ass up gasping into pillows as he begged Giriko to fuck him harder…

Giriko really would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about how much  _ more  _ they’d hate him if they knew. He was 0% interested in ever playing nice with Justin’s coworkers and anything he could do to make the hatred between them worse he’d do as long as Justin wouldn’t kill him for it. Sadly this was something he’d get killed for, but it didn’t stop him from pretending, coming into Justin’s mouth and watching the scythe’s love drunk eyes close with a soft moan as he swallowed it down and imagining what the academy would say.

Justin was seriously someone so unbelievably beautiful, even with his face wet and confused, getting speared on Giriko’s dick with thrusts that made it hard for him to stay up right he was still unfairly gorgeous. He was amazing… there was only one thing that wasn’t as amazing… and even sometimes it was good on it's own when Giriko was really in the mood to tease. Right now he wasn’t though… so it was bringing up a bit of a problem…

Justin was a kid, and like a kid he had far,  _ far  _ too much stamina. When they first started it was all so confusing and overwhelming for the scythe he actually would be out of commission before Giriko could even finish, now… now he could come two times before Giriko and still be desperate afterwards, completely insatiable just like he was with everything else. Giriko could tell Justin wasn’t exactly proud of it and would try to stay quiet and not say anything as they went to bed, but the tiny whimpers that leaked out anyway were hard to ignore. It was kinda pathetic but also fucking adorable, obscene in the way Giriko liked best. 

Which is why he had a plan. Something Justin would certainly be hesitant to try but Giriko had a pretty good idea he’d like, plus it would be a fucking amazing show for him. Ok, so this wasn’t entirely to help Justin and was really just something he wanted to see. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Still as he pulled back after fucking Justin, all those thoughts still gracing his mind… he smiled at how Justin was trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t done, still rutting against one of his hands and whimpering into the other one… he had a feeling it would provide some relief. 

“Hey brat, I got you something.” Justin’s eyes opened in a curtain of wet lashes, still dealing with the prickly overwhelming pleasure but now also thoroughly confused at what Giriko was talking about. Giriko didn’t give presents, he wasn’t the type and even if he was he didn’t have any fucking clue what shit Justin liked. This was less about the object though and more about what it could do. Digging it out of where he hid it Giriko tossed the pink silicone at the scythe without a hint of shame, smirking when Justin caught it before immediately dropping it as he realized what it was.

“ _ Giriko! _ ” He couldn’t help himself, Justin’s scandalized and awestruck voice made him break out into laughter, expecting this reaction but still amazed at how Justin could make buying a dildo sound like a heinous crime. Walking over his smile only got wider and more lecherous as Justin flinched away, horrified of where this was going. It was amazing how scared a ‘fearless’ executioner was of a piece of rubber, but Giriko didn’t dare point it out as he pushed Justin back down onto the bed and picked up the fallen thing.

“Certainly a smart boy like you knows how to use this, but I can teach you if not. Maybe then we can finally get your endless fucking energy worn out.” Poking the soft silicone against Justin he smirked when Justin’s legs instinctually spread open. Once upon a time the scythe would close his legs with a strained whine if Giriko didn’t warn him before touching. How cute was it to see him grow more and more in love with the feeling until he was just ready for it without thinking? 

“Giriko I don’t know this feels far too-!!!” Justin’s words completely broke off into nothing as Giriko slowly began to sink the toy in, taking far far longer than he normally did during sex to really tease the scythe. Not being connected to this at all he really had a lot more freedom to really drive Justin mad… certainly a worthy investment. 

“Well, how does it feel? You don’t seem all that upset now that it's in you little brat.” Justin moaned behind his hand, bucking back into the toy in a pitiful attempt to get it deeper… he was really so pathetically weak to pleasure, the academy brought this on themselves denying him of anything fun for so long. Pulling it out as painfully slow as he did the first time he then thrust it back in without a hint of mercy or hesitation, a wicked smile on his lips at how Justin shrieked in surprise. 

“M-more, Giri please…” From how silent Justin was with those words he really didn’t want to say it but was desperate enough to ask anyway… fucking perfect, everything about Justin was fucking infuriantingly perfect. Humming as if he needed to think about it Giriko moved the toy back and forth in a slow and steady pace in Justin, nowhere near enough to do anything but tease… suddenly a wicked idea popped into his mind and he moved to grab one of Justin’s hands pulling it down and helping it wrap around the toy itself.

“Why don’t you do it yourself? A prideful kid like you probably will like having everything you want without having to beg, right?” Giriko knew that Justin 100% wouldn’t like that because it would be so humiliating to admit he was desperate enough to play with a toy while someone was watching… but he also didn’t care. He wanted to see Justin cry and fuck himself more than anything on earth, and he was already starting to get that because Justin’s red cherry face was starting to streak with shocked and overwhelmed tears.

“I-I I can’t do that…” What a brat, of course he wanted someone else to do the work for him. Normally Giriko wouldn’t mind because he liked pushing Justin far past what the kid thought he could do and watching him struggle and whine, but right now he wanted the show. 

“Huh? Why not? It’s easy, just move it back and forth, certainly you can manage that much Justin.” Hearing his name Justin flinched back, even more embarrassed with the reminder it was  _ him  _ doing this right now. Still, squeezing his eyes shut and looking away Justin slowly tried moving the toy on his own, scared but wanting to feel what Giriko had just given him a glimpse of. There were a few long pauses, little whimpers and gasps, and then Justin seemed to have hyped himself up enough to start actually moving, gently rutting against the plastic while also moving it at a slow enough pace that was making  _ Giriko  _ insane just watching.

God he wanted to touch Justin so bad, he had gotten this because he just couldn’t keep up with how much Justin could take when he really needed it… but right now he was completely ready again, he wanted to tear that shitty plastic right out of Justin and fuck the kid senseless. He wouldn’t though, he had wanted to watch this and he’d never forgive himself if he interrupted this show. Stepping back as silently as he could he moved to get a better view of Justin, taking in the kid in his entirety. 

Justin was beautiful, gasping and chirping, taking every few thrusts before having to stop and flex his toes because he just didn’t have the coordination to deal with pleasure and keep moving yet. He was so inexperienced but somehow that just made it all the better, Giriko felt his dick starting to stiffen up and crouched, not wanting to deal with that right now and just wanting to enjoy. 

“Giriii.” Something in Giriko fucking sucker punched his throat as he heard Justin’s whine as he’d pathetically sped up, crying in frustration, apparently having more than just a hard time figuring out how to make it feel good enough to come. Giriko shifted on his feet, trying not to go to Justin’s rescue or whatever, he wanted to see this longer, to see how pathetic Justin could get. It was way too hard though, maybe 30 more seconds passed before he couldn’t hold himself back, Justin looking at him with shocked and embarrassed eyes as he was lifted up into Giriko’s lap upside down.

In normal circumstances this pose would certainly be enough for Justin to give him a black eye, but the shock of everything seemed to be enough that he was just gasping as Giriko moved him around so his face was buried in Giriko’s crotch and his ass was at the perfect height that Giriko could grab onto the toy and fucking  _ drill  _ him. There was no mercy in his movements and from the way Justin screamed it was far too much stimulation, way more than he had signed up for… Giriko didn’t care.

It couldn’t have taken longer than a minute before Justin was coming, a sob coming out his lips and brushing against Giriko’s painfully hard dick as he tensed up and strained against the toy before going completely limp. Giriko didn’t stop after Justin was done though, the justification in his head was to really make sure Justin was completely wiped out, but he also knew in reality he just wanted to torture the brat. 

“Giriko! Giriko stop! Stop it's- !!!” Justin made a weird strained pained noise and one of his legs kicked up in reflex, centimeters away from snapping Giriko’s neck up and probably knocking him out. It was a pretty loud hint to cut it out  _ now _ , and Giriko hesitantly obliged, pulling out the toy and listening to Justin’s overwhelmed sob as he collapsed onto their bed. The kid was a  _ mess _ , wet sweaty hair and a tear soaked face, his legs jittering with the reverberating orgasm as he tried to come down from all of that. Giriko was far too proud looking at the wreck, glad to know he was the reason the oh-so perfect scythe looked so utterly  _ filthy _ , well fucked and used.

“Don’t tell me your just going to bed, don’t you want to fucking say thank you first?” Giriko’s smile was probably more intimidating now then it had ever been in his fucking ancient life, still, annoyingly enough, nothing scared Justin and he just tiredly opened one of his eyes. The small straining noise Justin made made it obvious that he was  _ completely _ worn out, having a hard time even moving he was so spent. Still, when he lifted his foot tiredly to poke at Giriko’s cock the enchanter grabbed it with a sharp grasp.

“Don’t fucking use your foot you cocky little shit, come over here.” Yanking Justin’s leg so the scythe was forced to slide back towards him he ignored the tired moan he got. Justin really could be such a pain in the ass… Still, he was tired enough to be perfectly cooperative, he didn’t have anywhere near enough energy to fight here so as he was moved closer he sat up on his arms and without so much as a word began to suck Giriko off. 

It was kind of annoying how wordlessly Justin could do this sort of shit without so much as a change in expression, but it also wasn’t bad at all to see Justin with his hazy half-asleep eyes try so hard to get him off. Brushing his hand through Justin’s hair he hummed in praise, grunting a bit when the scythe managed to take him even further down with a tiny gag that relaxed after a second. 

Giriko wasn’t so mean as to make this take forever after everything else, so, to help, he grabbed onto Justin’s head to quickly face fuck the brat, jerking himself off with the kid, taking in the slight struggling and whines as part of the pleasure. It didn’t take him long at all to come into Justin’s mouth with a crude grin. It was the furthest thing from polite and in another situation Justin would’ve given him hell for it, right now though… 

Justin pulled himself off with a gasp and a little muffled moan before slapping Giriko’s hands away. After that rather rough treatment Giriko wasn’t 100% sure what to expect, it was always a toss up how Justin would react. Thankfully the scythe just flopped over, wrapping himself in blankets and inching over to the pillows to go to bed, Giriko barked out a laugh. He didn’t blame Justin for being tired at all, but still… he couldn’t think of a more satisfying thing to see right now. 

“Well, how do you like your new toy? Gonna be your new best friend?” Giriko’s voice was so mocking that Justin just straight up turned over, his back now facing Giriko as he sulked on his side of the bed, as if he was annoyed at everything that happened, like he didn’t love every second of it. Chuckling to himself Giriko moved to wrap himself around Justin, ignoring the angry huff he got before the scythe hesitantly started to relax and snuggle in.

**Author's Note:**

> They are a bit out of character here but y'know, its pwp and who really knows what they're like in the bedroom LMAO nah but really, sometimes I just want to have a bit of fun and I'm sorry if its not exactly what you're looking for but hopefully I'll see you next time! If you did enjoy though !!! I'm glad and thank you for reading!


End file.
